


纸醉金迷

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Summary: 💐自律稳重秘书攻×乖戾不驯总裁受💐香水真的只是为了满足我的个人愿望，我真的很喜欢花果香（可可爱卝爱就是我本人( ˃̶̤́ ꒳ ˂̶̤̀ )）💐有🚗🚗🚗，未成年人及不适者勿入
Kudos: 48





	纸醉金迷

**Author's Note:**

> 💐自律稳重秘书攻×乖戾不驯总裁受
> 
> 💐香水真的只是为了满足我的个人愿望，我真的很喜欢花果香（可可爱卝爱就是我本人( ˃̶̤́ ꒳ ˂̶̤̀ )）
> 
> 💐有🚗🚗🚗，未成年人及不适者勿入  
> 

  
  
_

清晨的浴卝室，升腾着飘飘洒洒的雾气和扑面而来的花香，周钦把随手扔在梳妆台上金属兽卝首瓶盖盖好，整理好乱放的洗漱用卝品，才打开水龙头调到冷水一挡，快速的洗脸刷牙。

收拾好浴卝室走出来，穿戴整齐的江烈正对着全身镜臭美，走近时便能闻到他身上玫瑰琴酒的味道，既魅力四射又如他的名字一般热烈轻佻。

“怎么穿这件衣服？”周钦看着江烈身上的酒红色西装，又瞟了一眼他早就搭配好的却被挑剔的小男友嫌弃的搁置在沙发背上的深黑色西装。

江烈飞快的从柜子里取出一枚黑色耳坠戴上，“今天又不用开卝会，那帮老头卝子看不到我自然没法挑毛病，我还不能自己爱穿什么就穿什么？”

年轻傲慢的青年作为家里的独生子大学毕业就被父母按着头安排进了家族企业，对新鲜事物趋之如骛的江烈很快就厌烦了朝九晚五按部就班的生活，又三番五次的被董事会的老头指责行卝事乖张，难担大任，心里早有怨气。

江烈不屑的轻哼了一声，他确实难担大任，不过谁让他有一个事事都能处理到位的秘书呢，董事会那帮老家伙找不出他工作上的毛病，就算看不惯他的穿着打扮也得憋着。

“行，你喜欢穿什么就穿什么，别耷卝拉着脸了。”知道江烈一向不喜欢千篇一律的生活的周钦安抚的揉了揉男朋友的小脑袋，也不愿意再在穿着上多拘束他。

周钦将烤好的吐司和煎蛋培根一起端上餐桌，又取来了两杯热腾腾的咖啡。

江烈嫌恶的推开手边黑乎乎的咖啡，“不要这个，给我拿果汁。”

“不行，喝了你才不会打瞌睡，你昨天答应我今天会好好卝工卝作的。”周钦喝完杯子里的最后一滴黑咖啡，拒绝了爱人的请求。

慢悠悠把桌上的食物吃干净，唯独忽略了那杯已经失去温度的咖啡，江烈垂着眼皮，推开椅子站起来转身就走“我吃完了，车上等你。”

“回来！”周钦的声音不冷不淡，刚好能让明显赌气的人停下脚步，他端起案上的杯子递到江烈手里。

“老卝子不喝，你烦不烦？”这点小事都要斤斤计较，江烈没有注意看明显不同的玻璃杯，气冲冲的推开了周钦的手。

刚换好的果汁洒了一半，周钦沉沉的看着江烈，没有说话。

那双藏在金丝眼镜后的眼睛平静幽暗，似乎蕴藏着无限力量，轻而易举的让上卝窜卝下卝跳的人消了音。

明明是脸上总挂着平易近人的微笑的人，不知道为什么每次只要周钦一动不动的盯着自己时，江烈总觉得有些头皮发卝麻。

从他手里夺过杯子，误会了男朋友本就理亏心下发虚的江烈把剩下的果汁灌入口卝中后把杯子扔进洗碗槽，发出不轻不重却不合时宜的响声。

上午的工作在周钦安排下有条不紊的完成，吃过午饭江烈懒洋洋的瘫在转椅上，耷卝拉着着眼皮昏昏欲睡。

办公桌上摆着摊开的文件，江烈的心思却早就飞到九霄云外，余光扫了一眼侧间埋头处理工作的周钦，拿起手卝机点开微信。

“今卝晚去小夜湾吗？我们好久没出去聚了。”

“我没问题，不过小江卝总家里那位管得太严，我们江少爷怕是出不来。”

“……”

狐朋狗友在群里嘲笑江烈有了男朋友后的“凄惨”生活。

江烈从大学和周钦在一起后确实很少再去酒吧夜场之类的地方，刻在骨子里的狼血压抑了几年早就难掩沸腾，周钦那种自律刻板的生活规律他是真的不想再忍。

“闭嘴，他能管我？”

“谁说老卝子出不来，晚上小夜湾见，谁不来谁是狗。”

江烈烦躁的把手卝机扔在一旁，对面墙壁挂着的石英钟时针刚刚擦过数字五，他站起来窜进周钦的办公间“我有一个朋友生病了，我去陪陪他，今卝晚就不回家了。”

周钦把江烈在办公室里心烦意乱扯歪的衣领理正，嗯了一声询问道“要我和你一起吗？”

两人虽然相差两岁，但从小一起长大，交卝友圈重合得七七八八，再加上江烈一直很黏他，平时他去哪儿这人都要跟小尾巴一样跟着，这次倒是少见的要一个人出门，周钦才这么问道。

“不用不用，是一个你不认识的朋友。”江烈摆摆手，清了清喉卝咙试图掩饰自己乱飞的眼神。

周钦狐疑的扫了一眼眼神四处乱飞就是不看自己的江烈，知道他今天心情不好，觉得他去和朋友玩玩也挺好的，便没在深问。

深秋的夜晚拢了一层薄薄的萧瑟，繁华都市华灯初上，五彩斑斓的夜光灯包裹卝着刚刚营业的夜场的喧嚣和疯狂，白日的沉稳光卝明在推杯换盏中渐渐消散。

许久不出来玩的江烈在看到幽暗夜场里攒动的人群，心里最后一丝愧疚也毫不意外的熄灭。

避开了二楼更加隐蔽和安静的包间，江烈一行人选了一楼大唐角落的一个卡座，小夜湾是一家贵公子开的私人酒吧，并不是普通人可以进来的，也是因为这样这里时常可以看见平日里光鲜亮丽的上流社卝会的人物最颓靡的一面。

送酒的女卝郎穿着暴卝露，一身露脐低胸皮衣和刚到大卝腿卝根的皮裤，脖子上还挂着深入胸膛以下的铭牌，只要客人扯下了铭牌就表示包上一晚。

“去，去陪陪对面那个小帅哥。”好友贺忻指了指坐在对面一句话不说一直仰头灌酒的江烈。

冰桶里放着几瓶冒着气泡的鸡尾酒，女卝郎跪坐在江烈旁边，身卝体微微前倾为他倒酒。

江烈往后移了移，避开扑面而来的脂粉香，接过女卝郎递过来的酒，他喝得急很快就开始头脑发昏，连故意靠上来的女卝郎也忘了推开。

“小江卝总果然好气魄，看来周秘卝书确实管不住你。”贺忻笑眯眯看着胸卝脯都快蹭上江烈胳膊的女卝郎，幸灾乐祸的端起酒杯轻呷了一口。

“他本来就管不住我，要不是他能在公事上帮我，我早就把他辞了，成天管东管西的烦死人。”江烈明显有了醉意连说话也开始颠三倒四。

拿起酒杯的贺忻随意的扫了一眼酒吧门口，惊得呛了两声囫囵把嘴里的酒咽下，急忙踢了两脚就着女卝郎的手喝酒的江烈“我卝艹，周钦来了。”

江烈醉眼迷蒙的抬起头，看见那张熟悉的面孔带着明显的怒气朝自己越来越近，一直空荡荡的心却忽然安定了下来，对着在自己面前站定的男朋友迷迷糊糊露卝出一个笑容“阿钦，你来了。”

周钦扫了一眼桌上横七竖八摆着的酒瓶，把一脸不知世事还靠在女卝郎身上的江烈粗卝暴的扯出来，对着对面坐着的两个人说“人我带走了。”

走了两步又回过头对贺忻说“我出门的时候顺便给你家那位打了电卝话，等着他来接你吧。”

周钦把缠在身上的人掼进后座，扯下那人身上不知什么时候印上唇印的衬衫，听到江烈不适的低呼后，周钦毫不在意的径直走向驾驶座，不再多看后座上哼哼唧唧的人。

一路上风景飞速倒退，周钦倒车入库，扯着江烈光溜溜的臂膀把人推进浴卝室，靠得近时江烈身上难闻的脂粉味和酒气让他心里的火又窜起几分。

面无表情的看着软趴趴跟没长骨头似的靠在自己身上的人，想到这人下午一本正经的谎卝话，周钦取下花洒调至冷水。

兜头淋下的冷水让光着上半身的江烈陡然清卝醒，深秋的夜晚本就微凉，此时身上淌着的冷水更是沁凉入骨，江烈推开周钦拿着花洒的手“我卝艹卝你卝妈，你干什么？”

“酒醒了吗？”将眼镜取下来扔在梳洗台上，周钦眼神冷冽阴鸷直直的盯着哆嗦着身卝子略显狼狈的江烈。

后知后觉的江烈突然反应过来，往后退了一步避开周钦的眼神，欲卝盖卝弥卝彰的辩驳“我没喝醉。”

殊不知这句话让周钦怒意更盛，被江烈推开的花洒重新移到他的面前，铺天盖地的冷水对着他的身卝体喷洒，“我对你纵容过头了吧？没喝醉就敢让别的人碰你。”

“你干什么！”江烈左躲右闪也避不开刺骨的冷水，靠在浴卝室角落徒劳的缩着身卝子，“周钦，老卝子很冷！”

“闭上你的嘴。”周钦就着这个姿卝势给江烈冲洗身卝体“你最好洗的干干净净的，不要再让我闻到一丝别人的味道。”

“你嫌我脏？老卝子还没嫌你无趣呢！”江烈夺过周钦手上的花洒啪的一声掼在地上，水渍溅了两人一身“老卝子就喜欢出去找刺卝激，看不惯你就憋着。”

周钦冷笑了一声，扯下自己的领带，把惊魂未定的江烈摁在浴缸边缘“喜欢刺卝激？行，我今天就陪你好好玩玩。”

一贯冷静自持的周钦，虽然看不惯爱人生活上的吊儿郎当，但也自问并未多做干涉，无论是生活还是工作都在最大程度顺着爱人的心意安排得井井有条。

而这个自己处处娇惯的人竟是个不知好歹的狼崽子。

周钦用自己的领带绑住江烈的手，相比他规律的健身习惯，江烈却一向懒散，因此他很快便凭借着力量优势化解了江烈的挣扎。

绑住双手的领带被周钦挂在了浴缸的水龙头上，江烈光着上半身被按在浴缸边缘，两条腿跪在冰冷的瓷砖上面，小腹也正贴着沁凉的浴缸边缘，整个人因为冷和对未知的惧意轻轻的发着抖“周钦，你再不把我放开，明天我就把你辞了！”

“放心，我们小江卝总明天应该是去不了公卝司的。”周钦丝毫不在意他的威胁，从储物柜里翻出一柄遗弃多时的浴刷，打开水龙头冲了冲上面的灰尘。

直到裤子被扯到膝弯，冰冰凉凉的木头贴上带水的臀卝肉，江烈才彻底慌乱卝了起来，徒劳的扭着身卝子，嘴里不清不楚的反复叫嚣着那几句无力的威胁“你敢打我试试？”

“我说了，今天陪你玩个够。”周钦风轻云淡的回应了爱人的威胁，扯出一张未用过的干毛巾垫在江烈小腹底下，使瑟瑟发卝抖的爱人规避半分刺骨的凉意，同时也让他的臀卝瓣撅得更高。

话音刚落就是轮圆胳膊用足力气的一下，带着水的臀卝肉被拍扁，水珠四溅，浴刷着肉声清脆响亮，很快一个椭圆的红印清晰的浮现在白白软卝软的臀卝肉上，被按住腰的江烈动弹不得，只能无力的踢腾着腿。

从未挨过打的青年被接二连三的责打揍得连嘴里的脏话的吐得断断续续“周钦...我卝艹卝你卝妈...”

“我妈是你婆婆。”周钦神色未变，只是浴刷砸下的力道又加了两分，每一下都把眼前这个脆弱的屁卝股揍到深陷又弹起，紧接着便是一个个浅红色的圆印覆盖在白卝皙的臀卝肉上“少乱说话惹我生气。”

三十几下疾风骤雨般的浴刷落在臀卝瓣上，成功的让爱人的臀卝肉晕染出一层浅薄又均匀的粉色。

待刚才还叫嚣着的青年意识到自己每说一句难听的话，落在自己屁卝股上的责打便会重上一分，他终于闭上了嘴，将破碎的哭声忍在唇齿间。

“乖，趴好等我。”周钦很满意桀骜不驯满嘴脏话的爱人此时乖顺的模样，俯下卝身卝子在他的脸上落下一个轻柔的吻，把浴刷放在一旁走了出去。

江烈根本没听清楚他说的话，只感受到了脸上柔卝软的嘴唇，仿佛这才是平日里温柔缱绻的爱人，心里的委屈和惊惧消散了两分。

手被绑住挂在水龙头上，满脸的泪水没办法擦卝拭，江烈趴伏着缓和臀卝肉上的痛意，却看到了周钦端着盘子走了进来，目光触到盘子上黄卝色物体时，江烈哇的一声哭了出来，如砧板上的鱼一样徒劳无功的挣扎“不行...周钦...不能用这个...”

将盘子放在一旁，周钦将人按牢实，握住一瓣浅红的臀卝肉轻轻掰卝开，露卝出股间若隐若现的在冷冰冰的空气中轻轻卝颤卝抖着的小口，周钦的手指熟练的抚平层层褶皱向里探去，像每一次欢卝爱前一样温柔细致的做着扩张。

对周钦的撩卝拨极其敏卝感的江烈即使是臀卝肉还疼着也不可避免的动了情，扭了扭身卝子将后卝穴往周钦手边送了送，企图讨好周钦免了接下来的惩罚。

听见江烈嘴里泄卝出轻吟，感受到湿卝软的肠肉卝紧紧绞着自己的手指，周钦抽卝出手指，果然带出了缠卝绵的银丝。

抽卝出的手指让江烈刚刚升腾起的快卝感陡然消失，花卝蕊细细密密的瘙卝痒让他情不自禁的往后挪了挪臀卝瓣，渴望被再次填满。

淡黄卝色的姜块就着粘腻的液卝体插卝入吐露的花卝蕊，不断收缩的肠肉挤出辛辣的姜汁瞬间让江烈心头的快卝意荡然无存，“周钦...我错了...呜呜别用这个...我不行了呜呜...”

床卝上卝床下都是被宠爱娇惯的人突然被粗卝暴的对待，生理心理双重刺卝激下，江烈扑簌簌的落下眼泪。

“好卝痛...不行了...周钦呜呜呜...”江烈扭过头看着铁石心肠的爱人，花卝蕊里的辛辣几乎让他说不出话来。

周钦执起浴刷抵在江烈的浅粉的臀卝肉上，沉下的声音让江烈飘飘荡荡的心一同跌入冰冷的湖水“乖，很快就让你的屁卝股和小卝穴一样痛。”

脆响声在夜晚突如其来的炸开，同时响起的还有江烈颤颤巍巍的哭求声，臀卝肉被反复击卝打，红色由浅入深的铺洒在颤卝抖的臀卝瓣上，柔卝软的臀卝肉逐渐隆卝起，带出肿卝胀的弧度。

“我知道错了...再也不敢了...周钦...你饶了我吧呜呜”经不住疼痛下意识收缩的臀卝肉带着后卝穴挤出辛辣的液卝体，热卝辣卝辣的痛意几乎让江烈眼前发黑。

可身后的浴刷还在不停的落下，无论是力度还是速度都丝毫未变，毫不同情面前这个绯红一片的臀卝部。

青年断断续续的哭声响彻整个夜晚，如同烙铁一般自己躲到哪儿就追到哪儿的痛楚使他所有不服气的小情绪轰然倒塌，只剩下一字一句的真挚的求饶声“不撒谎了...我再也不会不听话了...周钦...求你了...”

雪白的背脊下面是两团深红的肉卝团和臀卝缝间若隐若现的姜段，随性傲慢的爱人扑腾着身卝子带着哭腔顺服的求着饶，周钦心里浮出两分怜惜，手上却坚决的把爱人的腰再次禁卝锢得动弹不得，浴刷就着一块深红的肉连续不断的落下，直至它肿得透亮。

这种只针对一个地方的责打让江烈哭的上气不接下气，痛楚丝毫没有缓和的余地，上一块可怜的肉被责打至透亮后便是下一块红肉受责，接二连三且反复不断的锤楚使江烈双卝腿止不住的踢腾。

“别打了...周钦别打了...我以后会乖...我会乖呜...”江烈被扯到膝盖的裤子早就被他踢的不知所踪，膝盖在冰冷的地板磨蹭的生疼，但这都比不上臀卝肉上一丝一毫的痛意。

他呜呜咽咽流着泪，扭过头祈求的看着爱人“周钦...我以后乖呜呜...别打了...”

江烈眼里带着一层雾蒙蒙的水渍，红红的眼眶里不断滚出晶莹的泪珠，看上去可怜极了，周钦将他的头掰回原位，不去看他疼惨了的爱人，手上继续落着凌厉的责打。

两瓣臀卝肉早就被揍得红彤彤的肿起来，比身卝体上其他地方白卝嫩的肤色鲜艳得多，一片深红色覆盖在这个周钦在床卝上时最爱卝抚卝摸的部位，“江烈，还喜欢刺卝激吗？”

“不喜欢了...周钦...我不喜欢了呜呜...不打了...不打了...”停下来的浴刷让江烈身后火燎火烧的痛感更加真切，他抽抽噎噎的赶紧回话，生怕浴刷会再次无情的落下。

周钦笑出声，江烈看不到的眉梢上却挂着清晰可见的冷意和凛冽，“宝贝嫌弃我无趣，今天就给宝贝好好找找刺卝激。”

说着浴刷又压在了红肿透亮的臀卝肉上，成功的使好不容易咽下哭声的江烈瑟缩了一下“我没有...我不嫌弃你...不要刺卝激了...呜呜呜周钦...不打嗷呜呜...”

缓和了片刻的臀卝肉再次挨上坚卝实的木刷，江烈哼哼唧唧的忍了两秒，终是抵挡不住再次汹涌而来的痛意，两条腿扑腾着左扭右摆哭嚎起来。

每一次落下的浴刷都会让挨打的地方晕上比周围更加深沉的红色，眼见着反复锤楚的臀卝肉一寸寸的暗沉发紫，周钦掰卝开臀卝瓣，露卝出了两股之间尚且完好的臀卝缝。

“不打这里...呜呜呜...我保证以后会乖...不打...”比臀卝瓣更加柔卝软的嫩卝肉被带着雷霆之势的浴刷毫不留情的拍打，很快便带起一层深红的印记。

入骨入髓的痛楚几乎让江烈眼前发黑，心里的委屈无处宣卝泄，只能不断的落泪和哀求，试图让昔日体贴的恋人心疼一下惨惨烈烈的自己。

“周钦...周钦...老公...别打了...我以后乖...我会乖呜呜...”江烈瘦巴巴的腰卝肢磨蹭着垫着干毛巾的浴缸，蹭出一层显眼的红色，整个下卝半卝身没有一处是不疼的。

最后狠狠在每边臀峰上落下十个狠厉的抽卝打，透紫的臀卝肉窜上点点血痧，周钦把浴刷随手扔进浴缸，抽卝出江烈股间的姜块扔进垃卝圾桶，取下挂在水龙头上的领带，把趴伏着的爱人扶起来。

“宝贝，记得住教训吗？”吻掉江烈脸上泪水，避开他肿痛的臀卝肉，周钦把江烈放在柔卝软的大床卝上。

江烈点头如捣蒜，依旧被绑缚的双手让他安全感尽是失，爱人昔日轻柔的吻却让此时的他战战兢兢，江烈口齿不清但飞快的回答“记得住...老公...我记住了...”

“我觉得你记不住。”绑着江烈双手的领带被周钦挂在床柱上，周钦将江烈的身卝体摆卝弄成跪趴的姿卝势，从房间里上锁的保险柜里取出一个箱子“宝贝，眼熟吗？”

箱子里整整齐齐的放着皮鞭，口球，跳卝蛋，按卝摩棒等情卝趣用卝品，是江烈当初起了兴头买回来的，被周钦看到后便没收了，当初因为这事江烈还嘲笑了很久周钦是个老古板，如今再看到这个箱子，他心里只有密密麻麻的惧意。

周钦从里面取出按卝摩棒，手指探了探江烈的后卝穴，确保那里依旧足够湿卝润，将蓝色的按卝摩棒模仿阳卝物的姿态缓缓劈卝开连绵的肠肉，轻而易举的插了进去。

将按卝摩棒的档位调到最高档，突然而至的振动搅卝弄着柔卝软的花卝穴，从穴里溢出的快卝意很快席卷了全身，江烈支撑不住的伏倒在了床单上“呜...别弄...别碰那里...”

周钦拿着按卝摩棒模仿性卝器缓慢抽卝出插卝入，一次次磨蹭着甬道里的敏卝感点，每一次抽卝出都能带出大片的水渍，而每一次深入则会让溢在穴卝口的液卝体削打成泥。

“舒服吗？”再一次深入，江烈嘴里泄卝出缠卝绵的吟叫，沙沙软卝软的声音回荡在安静的房间，带出一番旖旎的爱潮。

得到肯定的回答后，周钦将按卝摩棒调到最低的档位，手也停止了带动按卝摩棒的抽卝插。

突然慢下来的频率让正要达到顶点的江烈顿时感觉到了不满，后卝穴的丝丝痒意更加明显，他甚至夹卝紧双卝腿试图使自己的肠肉贴合明明能带起欲卝望却不能使他真正满足的棒身。

没有特意消音的按卝摩棒即使是最低档位依旧能发出嗡嗡的振动声，铺天盖地而来的羞怯和欲求不满的小心思在寂静的房间里更加明显。

双手被绑缚，江烈没办法靠近刻意坐得离自己很远的周钦，他脸上带着不正常的绯红，显然被爱卝欲折磨得抓心挠肺“给我...老公...给我呜呜呜...我好难受...”

最爱的人躺在床卝上，雪白的身卝体和红艳艳的臀卝肉交相辉映，两瓣臀卝肉之间还露着淡蓝色的不断振动的按卝摩棒，在灯光底下周钦能清楚看到爱人股间的泥泞，如猫咪一样的轻哼同样抓在自己心上，他如何能不动卝情，此时他的下腹早就隆卝起一块高卝耸的弧度，但他依旧不动如山的坐在远处。

“呜呜呜...求你了...老公...给我吧...”缓缓的振动让花卝穴里的空虚更加汹涌，江烈眼泪珠子急吼吼的落下，在深色的床单上染上一层晕开的水渍。

忽略爱人猫儿似的哭求，看着江烈扭了快半个小时也没能泄卝出来，爱人可怜的呜咽声终是让周钦心下不忍，走过去抽卝出按卝摩棒扔到地上，就着湿卝润的穴卝口缓缓探卝入三根手指。

被填满的满足感让江烈舒卝爽的哼了一声，温热的手指循着肉卝壁缓缓研磨，模仿着阳卝物大开大合的凿进凿出，每一次都让江烈满足的蜷缩起白莹莹的脚趾头。

爱意堆叠到最深处，快卝感从后卝穴蔓延至四肢百骸，肠肉卝紧紧绞着周钦的手指，汹涌的液卝体兜头洒下，白灼喷卝射在床单上，江烈终于颤卝抖着到了顶点。

周钦抽卝出手指解卝开江烈被领带绑着的双手，把他拢到自己腿上，对着泛着血痧的臀峰每边狠狠抽卝了十几下，“还喜欢刺卝激吗？”

“呜呜呜...不了...不喜欢刺卝激...只喜欢老公呜呜呜...我只喜欢你...”肿得跟烂桃子似的臀卝肉再被痛打，刚刚还在爱浪里缠卝绵的江烈心里的爽意被热油翻滚般的痛意打得七零卝八落，两只因为长时间绑缚而带着一圈红痕的手抓着爱人的小卝腿“不打了...我以后听话呜呜...”

“以后再不听话，别指望我心疼你。”周钦抱着爱人走进浴卝室冲洗身卝体。

温热的液卝体顺着身卝体流下，淌过臀卝瓣时又把痛意勾起，江烈攀在周钦肩上不说话，只是埋着头哭，仿佛今天受了天大的委屈。

“还闹脾气呢，犯错的时候上卝窜卝下卝跳，挨了打就安分了。”周钦简单给自己和爱人冲了冲，关了喷头扯过干毛巾给江烈擦着湿卝漉卝漉的身卝体。

江烈似乎被勾起了伤心事，抽抽搭搭的埋在周钦怀里哭，浓重的鼻音宣卝泄着他的委屈“你根本不疼我，打我这么狠，屁卝股都要烂了。”

周钦却抬起他的头正色道“以后再犯浑，我肯定比这次打得还重。”

两三卝句卝话成功让呜呜咽咽的爱人哭出声，红肿的眼睛又连绵不断的滚出泪珠，周钦赶紧低头轻轻卝吻掉江烈脸上的泪水，两个人躺在刚换好的床单上，盖着柔卝软的棉被，周钦才开始哄着第一次挨打委屈坏了的爱人。

“不哭了，以后想去酒吧就告诉我，我带你去。”周钦的手轻轻柔柔江烈疼惨了的臀卝肉，将爱人此时被揉痛了就要上脚踹人的坏脾气悉数收下“不想和我一起也行，但不许再点陪酒女卝郎，我会吃醋。”

江烈哭过后的嗓音带着软糯的甜意，他像是不好意思般将小脑袋埋在了周钦怀里。

温柔缠卝绵的吻落在江烈的额头上，温热的嘴唇带着缱绻的爱意，周钦落下了今卝晚第一个让江烈心安无比的亲卝吻。

“睡吧，宝贝。”

月亮悄悄隐入云层，夜色静了下来。

END

—————————————————————


End file.
